Mac in Miami
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Mac and Christine, while on vacation in Miami, get sidelined into a case that stems back to New York. Mac ends up working a case to solve an old one that was never really closed.


"Flash!" Calleigh yelled and then the shot rang out. Calleigh felt the little hand of her daughter slip out of hers then Patty fell to the concrete sidewalk. Calleigh looked down and saw blood pooling under her daughter at a fast rate.

"Patty! Oh God! Patty!" Calleigh screamed at the top of her lungs.

Calleigh went to turn her daughter when a familiar voice intervened.

"Move Calleigh! Let me!" she heard and saw Mac Taylor crouching over her daughter. Christine had already pulled Austin away to try and hide his view of his sister, but it was no use. His little eyes were glued to her.

"Ambulance is already on its way Mac," Christine said as Calleigh kneeled down to her daughter.

"Christine, here!" Mac yelled as he tossed his wife his cell. "Call Horatio and tell him we have shots fired. Calleigh is in no shape to do it."

"But Mac, I don't know the..."

"Caine, it's under Caine! Now Christine!"

"Oh Patty, come on. It's momma. Let Mac help you!"

"Calleigh, she's losing a lot of blood. Where is that damn ambulance!" Mac said as he put pressure on the hole in Patty's shoulder. The bullet had entered right between her shoulder and collar bone and exited at an angle down through her shoulder blade right beside her spinal cord.

"Keep breathing Patty. The medics are almost here!" Mac said and looked at Christine. She was just pressing the button to end the call that disconnected her with Horatio.

The ambulance rushed up to the scene and the medics popped out hurriedly. Mac stepped back and let them tend to Patty. He stood beside Calleigh as they put the oxygen on her daughter and placed her on the gurney. In step with them as the medics rolled her to the back of the ambulance, Calleigh talked to her daughter.

"Momma!" Austin yelled as Calleigh began to step into the back of the ambulance.

Calleigh turned and yelled, "Stay with Mac and Christine sweetie. Christine..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to his sister. Now go!" Christine said and held onto Austin as the medics drove his family off to the hospital.

Just as the ambulance drove off, Horatio slammed his Hummer into park and Ryan and Walter flew up behind him.

As Horatio rushed up to the scene, Austin broke off from Christine crying, "Uncle H.! Patty's been hurt. Where's daddy?"

"On his way to the hospital to meet them. Austin, Patty is in good hands," he answered and smiled toward Mac and Christine. "Mac, we meet again."

"Yeah, this time in Miami."

"Vacation huh?"

Mac laughed, then looked at his wife and smiled and said, "Well, not anymore."

Horatio gave a quick glance to Christine and she flashed a smile that showed she was used to the line of work by her husband.

As they exchanged small talk, Ryan and Walter were surmising the area. Walter was looking up then turned to Ryan who agreed.

"H., it looks as if Patty was standing here when she went down," Ryan said.

"And by the angle, the shooter was somewhere up there," Walter said and pointed to the rooftop of the buildings across the street.

"Momma was looking up when she yelled 'flash' then the sound and then Patty fell to the ground," chimed in Austin.

"Austin's right Horatio," Mac said. "I was just about to say hi to Calleigh when it happened. She was looking up."

"A sniper? Great. That's just what Miami needs," Walter announced.

Horatio looked up to the roofs of the buildings across the street. As he slipped on his sunglasses to cut the glare, Horatio said as Mac stood beside him, "Mac, welcome to Miami!"

* * *

"Momma! Daddy!" Screamed Austin as he ran into the emergency waiting room where he and Christine entered. Calleigh and Eric embraced him as he ran to them.

"How's Patty? Is she..."

"No sweetie. She's still in surgery. We are still waiting for the doctor. We had to wait down here. Thank you for bringing him Christine. We appreciate it," Calleigh said as Christine touched Calleigh's arm.

"No problem. I'm just glad that and Mac and me were there."

"Hell of a way to start a vacation though," Eric said.

Christine just smiled. There was not much she could say. Eric and Calleigh knew the look she gave and understood.

"Where's Mac? Don't tell me he is..."

"Oh yeah, he is. He feels like he is a part of it now. He's with Horatio and the other two members of your team."

"Oh Christine, this is your vacation," Calleigh said and turned to give Christine a hug.

"Yeah, but you know Mac. Besides, if he can help find who shot your daughter, it will be a vacation worth having."

"Well, we need to make sure and thank him," Eric said.

Just then, a commotion burst through the emergency room doors. A mother was crying hysterically as a young girl, just a little older than Patty was rushed through the doors. The gurney she was laying on was soaked with her blood. Eric and Calleigh looked at each other and knew by the amount of blood they saw what the outcome was going to be.

"Momma, that girl's not gonna make it is she? That looked like a lot of blood," Austin said and looked up to his mother.

"Oh honey, I don't know. I wish I could give you a straight answer."

"You just did, momma. You just did." Austin answered and sat down.

Just as Eric was about to sit, Detective Trip walked into the ER. Eric knew then the case was related to Patty's.

Eric got up and walked over to Frank. Frank had his back turned to him and did not see him.

"Hey Frank, that girl," Eric had out as Frank turned around, "She was shot wasn't she?"

"Yes, Eric, she was." Frank answered him and looked at Calleigh sitting down with Austin and Christine.

"Just like Patty. We have a sniper out there don't we, Frank?"

"Eric, worry about your daughter first."

"Frank, answer me. It's a sniper right?"

"I'm afraid so. Targeting young girls it seems. I can't wait to target him."

"We've got to find that sniper Frank."

"And they will Eric, minus one CSI."

"What's that supposed to mean, Frank?"

"Eric, stay with your daughter. You know you won't be any good out in the field and you know Horatio will say the same. Don't make me tell him 'cause you know I will."

"Okay, okay, you got me Frank. But I better be apprised of what's happening; for Patty."

"I'll make sure Wolfe and Walter know. Now, let me do my job."

Eric patted Frank on the back and turned around to head back to his wife and son.

The mother of the girl then came slowly walking out of the door in tears and with no energy left, fell into Frank's arms. Frank held her up until a nurse came with a wheel chair. Then Frank disappeared with the nurse and the mother into the trauma area. Frank peeked into the room where the mother's daughter was taken and saw her lifeless body covered by the blanket.

* * *

"Hey, I've got something here. It's a NATO casing," Walter said.

"That round is used in a military issued rifle," said Ryan as he walked over to Walter.

"And, the angle, is just right. Look." Walter said as he peered over the roof in line with where Patty was shot on the sidewalk.

"This is where the sniper was located alright," Ryan said as he looked down to the spot where Patty fell also.

"A military issued round from a long distance with precise aim. Wolfe, this guy has to be former military."

"Not necessarily, Walter. Could be just well-trained," Ryan said.

"Bag it. We'll test it for prints later. First, we need to see if we can find that slug. It was a through and through, right Wolfe?"

"Yeah. That's probably what kept Patty alive."

"No, Mac was what kept her alive. Thank God he was there. Never thought I'd ever see him again." Walter said as he set up the laser pointer.

"Yeah, me neither. I'll go down to the sidewalk so we can get the right angle," said Ryan as he headed down.

Walter peered over the edge of the building and waited for Ryan to get down there. As he looked over the ledge, he heard the siren and looked a block over and saw Horatio's Hummer screaming around the corner and down the block.

Ryan reached the sidewalk and Walter phoned him. Ryan answered and said, "Okay, Patty is about forty-eight inches tall. Adjust the laser for that."

"Dude, that was H's Hummer rolling down the block," Walter said as he adjusted the laser to fit the angle of Patty's height.

"Walter, you don't think. . ." Ryan got out but was interrupted by Walter.

"I hope not. If we do, Miami is going to go nuts!"

"Then let's just do our job and hope it wasn't what we are thinking." Ryan answered and looked up to where Walter was standing on the roof. The look they gave each other said it all.

Walter cut on the laser and it pointed the way to where Patty had landed on the sidewalk. The laser beam pointed right into the expansion crack of the concrete. It hit the spot where it pointed and Ryan saw the round.

Ryan reached down with his gloved hand and pulled the round that had passed through Patty out of the crack. The impact smashed it on impact, but Patty's blood was still on it.

"I got it Walter. We need to get back to the lab. We have work to do," Ryan said through his cell to Walter's.

"Only if H. and Mac don't need us first," Walter said and looked in the direction to where he knew Horatio had raced.

Ryan saw Walter look that way and began to wonder himself.

It was apparent Ryan and Walter both knew what was going on, but they also knew in order to catch the sniper, they had to get back to the lab. That was the only way they would be able to narrow the case down.

They packed up their equipment and headed back to the lab.

* * *

Horatio stood on the roof looking down at Mac as he surveyed the area where the new victim, the other girl that died in the hospital, was taken down. The sidewalk leading into the restaurant was dark with her blood.

Mac reached down onto the concrete with his gloved hand and picked up the rifled round. He looked up to Horatio and held his hand up showing him.

Through the sunglasses, Horatio knew what he was looking at. As he turned to go down to meet Mac, he saw the empty shell. He picked it up and put it in an evidence bag and left. There was no reason to process the scene. He knew it would provide the same details as the one Ryan and Walter just left.

Mac looked at Horatio as he walked up to him. "Horatio, this round is military."

"Yeah, so is this casing," Horatio said.

"Horatio, that's a NATO round," Mac said then had a certain look that Horatio caught.

"You've seen this before, haven't you Mac?" Horatio asked.

Mac paused and looked at the casing Horatio held again. Then he looked at the fired round. Mac shook his head. "It can't be, Horatio. It just can't be."

"Mac, what are you not saying?"

"Horatio, we had a similar case in New York years ago. But we closed that case."

Horatio looked at Mac and slipped his sunglasses back on and said, "Well, it looks like the case has reopened in Miami."

* * *

Alexx came bursting through the open door of the waiting room with a smile. Calleigh knew that smile all too well. Eric smiled back because he knew he and Calleigh were getting good news about their daughter. Austin stood beside his father smiling also. Christine sat there watching and could tell they both knew Alexx.

"Patty made it and is gonna be fine huh Alexx?" Calleigh said before Alexx could say anything.

"You said it honey, not me. See, mommas always know."

"When can we see Patty, Alexx?" Eric asked.

"In a little while. She needs to wake up first. Patty needs all the rest she can get. Her little body is frail but strong. I don't need to tell you two she was very lucky."

Austin stepped up to Alexx and she looked down at him. He smiled then wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thank you for saving my sister."

"Aw, sweetie, I just helped. The real hero was Mac Taylor," Alexx announced as she patted Austin on the back.

Calleigh wrapped her arm around her husband and said, "Yeah, a hero for a second time."

Christine smiled after Calleigh said that and pulled out her cell phone to text her husband. She knew that Mac would want to know.

Mac felt his phone vibrate as he and Horatio waited on Walter to get results from the NATO casing. Walter had found a print on the one that Horatio and Mac brought in, but there was nothing on the one that he and Ryan had found. Walter was just running it through AFIS and waiting for any type of result.

Mac looked at his phone's screen and smiled at the message from his wife. "Patty made it. That's great."

Horatio smiled and then the computer dinged.

"We got a hit," Walter said. He turned the monitor so Horatio and Mac could see.

Mac pressed on his forehead between his nose with his index finger and thumb and said, "Hillary Resonato. She's supposed to be in the Bedford Hills Correctional Facility. I put her there five years ago with a life sentence and no chance of parole. That's the case I was telling you about earlier Horatio. She was targeting young girls in New York about the same age. Hillary snapped when her daughter, eight at the time, drowned in the apartment complex's pool. When I found her, she looked me in the eye and said that since she could never have her daughter again, she was going to give that same pain to other mothers so she did not have to live with the hurt alone. There's no way she can be out. Just no way Horatio."

"Then Mac... Sounds like Jo will be making a trip to visit some ladies." Horatio said and waited for Mac to make the call.

* * *

"Mac, now why are you calling me on your vacation? We have everything under control."

"Jo, I know that. That's not why I'm calling. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to Bedford Hills. I need you to make sure that Hillary Resonato is still behind bars," Mac said with concern in his voice.

"Really Mac? You're on vacation and you called to ask me that?" Jo said with a laugh.

"It's not funny Jo. I really need you to do this. Ask Lindsay to go with you. She'll know who I am talking about."

"Wait a minute. Mac, are you working a case? You're with Horatio Caine aren't you?" Jo asked.

"If you must know, yes, I am. Just do it, Jo. It's important. Let me know as soon as you can. Please? I'll explain later."

"Oh Christine must love you right now. I'll let you know what Lindsay and me find out."

"Thanks Jo. And tell Lindsay thank you also. I will owe you two big time."

"Oh no, not us. You will owe your wife big time. Tell Christine hi for us! Will be in touch soon!"

Mac smiled as he pressed the button to hang up the call. He looked at Horatio and said, "We will know something soon."

"Not soon enough Mac. Not soon enough." Horatio answered then his cell rang.

"Yes Frank?" Horatio said through the receiver then listened. "We'll be right there."

Horatio and Mac pulled into the supermarket's parking lot and saw Natalia standing beside Dr. Loman who was leaning over the little girl's body. Mac got out and started shaking his head. Horatio walked gingerly to them with Mac beside him.

"What do we have Miss Boa Vista?"

"Same M.O. Horatio. It's that sniper. No question about it."

"This poor young girl. She didn't even have a chance to live. What kind of monster do we have out here Horatio? What person in their right mind would want to harm young girls? Horatio, this just isn't right," Tom said as he closed the bag containing the little girl's body.

Natalia shook her head as Dr. Loman wheeled the girl's body into his van. She stood by Horatio and said, "Another young life taken too soon. What is going on Horatio? If we don't find this sniper quick, all hell's gonna break loose in Miami."

"What's going on Miss Boa Vista... Depends on New York," Horatio said and looked at Mac.

All Mac could do is look at Horatio. He was not able to say a word. Mac did not know what to say anyway.

* * *

Walter was testing the casing that Natalia brought in. Just like the other shootings, Natalia found it on the roof opposite where the latest little girl had been struck. Horatio had given the slug he and Mac found to Ryan. Each of them was hoping that some other evidence would be found on each one. It was highly doubtful though. Walter had his reservations.

Walter looked down to read something when the video call chimed. He hit the button and looked up and there, on the big screen, was Jo Danville.

"Why hello Walter," Jo said with a smile.

"Detective Danville, nice to see you again," Walter said and returned the smile.

"Please, Walter, I told you it's Jo before. It's good to see you again too."

"Mac's down the hall with H. I'll get him. Give me a minute." Walter said and turned to go out the lab door.

Mac turned and saw Walter and he immediately knew something was up. "What is it Walter?"

"Mac, Detective, um, I mean Jo is on video call for you," Walter said.

"I hope she has good news."

"You and me both," said Horatio as he fell in behind Mac.

Mac entered the room and Jo smiled as he stood in front of the camera. "Oh, I know that smile. Hillary's there isn't she Jo?"

"Safe and sound Mac. However, Lindsay and I learned that her sister..."

"Holly! Her sister Holly is in Miami!" Walter yelled out as he read the computer monitor. "The print we found on the third casing belongs to a Holly Resonato!"

"Well Mac, I don't have to tell you now. Good work Walter," Jo said and gave him a little wave. "Mac, Hillary knew why me and Lindsay were there."

"She's been orchestrating this whole thing from her prison cell."

"Miss Resonato just does not want to give up does she?" Horatio said.

"Mac, I'm telling you, that woman does not have any remorse whatsoever. None. She was getting joy of knowing that Holly was continuing her so-called legacy."

"Not for much longer. Jo, what do you say we tack on three more murders to Hillary's sentence?"

"Three Mac?" Walter said and gave him a funny look. "Patty made it, remember?"

"Yeah, but Hillary does not know that!" Mac said and gave Walter that sly look he had acquired over the years.

"Tell Calleigh and Eric I am glad Patty is recovering. Oh, and Mac, don't come back until you and Christine have a proper vacation!" Jo announced and gave that sarcastic smile.

"Yes mom," Mac answered and then Jo hung up the video call.

"Walter, does AFIS give an address for Holly?" Horatio asked.

Walter pressed buttons to bring up an address. It popped up onto the screen. Horatio read it.

"Honey Hill Drive, here we come," Horatio said and he and Mac were out the door of the lab like a couple superheroes.

Ryan and Walter followed. Horatio called Frank for back-up as he and Mac headed to what they did hope was Holly's location.

There was only one car in the drive of the Honey Hill Drive home when all of the CSI's drove up. Frank was already there patiently waiting.

Horatio and Mac got out already with their glocks drawn. Mac had received one from Horatio. Walter and Ryan went around to the back of the house as Frank followed Horatio and Mac to the front door. Mac paused at the front window and looked carefully into it. He could see the outline of Holly standing in the doorway that led into what he thought was the kitchen.

"She's in there. I see her."

"Frank, after you," Horatio said and let Frank in front of him.

Frank looked back to Horatio and Mac and waited for their okay. Both of them nodded and Frank braced himself and then lunged forward with all his strength. The front door flew open almost off its hinges.

"Miami-Dade police!" Horatio yelled as he entered. Mac was right behind him. They both immediately heard running in the opposite room and the grabbing of what sounded like a gun.

Quickly, Horatio, Mac, and Frank moved to where the sound was made and when they rounded the corner, Holly was about to aim the gun.

"Uh uh. If I were you Holly, I wouldn't," Horatio said with his glock aimed right at her head.

Holly stood there not moving. She wanted to move, but all she could do was stare at Mac. Mac saw the glare and gave her a death stare back. He knew she recognized him.

"You," Holly finally said as she pointed the rifle at Mac. "You're the one that put my sister away."

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna take you to join your sister," Mac said as he aimed the glock at her. "Put the gun down Holly. It's over."

"I'm not done yet. I have to finish this for Hillary," Holly said and went to lift the rifle.

It never fully lifted. Mac pulled the trigger and put a bullet squarely into Holly's brain. Holly fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Walter and Ryan came running in from the back door to see Holly lying on the floor. It was now Holly's blood pouring out instead of some little girl.

"You're done now," Horatio said as he lowered his gun and looked at Holly lying lifeless on the floor. "Frank, call Tom. Tell him Mac left him a present. The little girl murderer is now all his."

"With pleasure Horatio," Frank answered.

Horatio turned to Mac and said, "Mac in Miami," then smiled. "Now you can enjoy your vacation."

"After I go see Patty and collect my wife I can," Mac said as all of them, Horatio, Walter, Ryan, and Frank walked out of the house. Dr. Loman was just driving up when they  
reached their vehicles.

Mac climbed into the passenger side of Horatio's Hummer and before he knew it, they were standing in Patty's hospital room.

Calleigh was sitting beside Patty's bed; Austin and Eric were on the other side. Christine was sitting in a chair opposite and smiled as her husband walked into the room.

Mac smiled as he saw Patty sleeping peacefully. Then Patty opened her eyes and saw him first. She smiled slowly and said, "Mr. Mac," and reached out her little hand. Mac walked over and took it. Patty squeezed his hand and said, "Thank you for saving me again."

Mac's heart melted into Calleigh's little girl and a tear flowed down his cheek. He could not say anything but managed to smile at the tender face he was looking down into.

"Don't cry Mr. Mac. You were only doing your job, again. Wasn't he mommy?" Patty said as she turned to look at her mother.

Calleigh stood, looked at Mac, and said as she hugged him, "Yes he was honey. Yes he was."

Christine stood and walked over to her husband. Mac looked at her and wrapped his arms around his wife. He nodded at everyone in the room and as he turned around with Christine, he said to her, "Let's go enjoy our vacation. My work here's done."

Patty yelled as he and Christine walked to the door, "I love you Mr. Mac!"

Mac turned back around and looked at Patty and said, "I love you too, Patty."

Everyone smiled as Mac and Christine went out to enjoy what was now left of their Miami vacation; thankful that Mac was in the right place at the right time.


End file.
